Not Dead
by VickyWinchester
Summary: [OS pour l'anniversaire de koritrickster (BONNE FÊTEUH)] Depuis la mort de Gabriel, Sam est seul. Très seul. Mais l'est-il vraiment? [Destiel établi, Sabriel]


**Coucou! ^^**

 **Il y a deux jours, c'était l'anniversaire d'une personne très importante pour moi. Ladite personne est juste awesome. Douée d'un talent inouï pour le dessin et l'écriture, très intelligente, avec une personnalité colorée et extraordinaire, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans celle que je prends pour ma petite sœur.**

 **Kori-pon, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire face à face, mais puisque c'est impossible, je t'offre ce Sabriel, un OS concocté juste pour toi :)**

 **BREF, suite à ce chick-flick moment, j'espère que vous aimerez tous cet OS! :D**

 **Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais j'y travaille! xD**

 **Note de l'auteure : Cette fic se déroule au milieu de la saison 5, il y aura donc un peu de spoil. Dans cette version, par contre, Gabriel a réussi à tuer Lucifer mais disparaît sans dire aux frères qu'il n'est pas mort.**

 **Note de l'auteure NUMÉRO DEEEEUX : La moitié de cette fic est complètement inutile selon moi, mais je me suis dit qu'un petit (gros (énorme)) développement pourrait être sympa :3**

 **Voilà, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Sam ouvrit la porte de sa maison et lança sa veste sur le porte-manteau en soupirant. Il avait eu une longue journée au travail, la personne qu'il devait défendre était une cause perdue, il était évident qu'il avait tué la victime. Tenter de prouver son innocence était presque aussi facile que d'écouter Titanic avec Balthazar; impossible.

Il déposa sa mallette sur le sol et appuya sur le bouton de son répondeur pour écouter les messages vocaux qu'il avait reçus pendant la journée. La voix de son frère retentit alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du frigidaire pour grignoter.

 _«Hey Sammy, c'est Dean. Cas et moi, on se demandait si tu voulais manger chez nous ce soir, tu sais, pour discuter et tout ça. Enfin, rappelles-moi!»_

Sam referma la porte du frigo, une tranche de pain dans la bouche, et regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Son frère avait l'habitude de manger tard, il lui restait environ une heure de libre avant de le rejoindre. Il but rapidement un verre de jus de pomme avant de filer sous la douche.

Il savoura la sensation de l'eau chaude ruisselant sur son corps pendant quelques minutes avant de commencer à se laver, perdu dans ses pensées.

Voilà maintenant deux ans que son frère et lui avaient arrêté la chasse. Après la mort de Lucifer et Gabriel, Michael n'avait eu d'autre choix que de retourner au Paradis. Une semaine après leur victoire, lorsque Sam revenait de la bibliothèque, il avait vu, en ouvrant la porte, Dean et Castiel, debout au milieu de la pièce, encrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cela n'avait guère surpris le cadet, qui était même très heureux pour son frère. Suite à cette «découverte», ils s'étaient tous les trois assis sur les deux lits et avaient décidé de vivre une vie normale.

Dean et Castiel s'étaient acheté une maison dans la ville natale du chasseur et vivaient paisiblement, l'humain étant mécanicien et l'ange, professeur en théologie et en histoire. Sam, quant à lui, avait terminé ses études avant de s'établir dans la même ville.

Le chasseur sortit de la douche et se sécha sommairement avant d'enfiler des vêtements de tous les jours, c'est-à-dire un t-shirt gris, une chemise carottée rouge et bleue et un jean. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre et fut surpris de voir qu'il avait passé près de trois quarts d'heure sous la douche. Il peigna rapidement ses cheveux et prit les clés de sa voiture avant de partir en direction de la demeure de son aîné.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quinze minutes pour s'y rendre. Il stationna sa voiture et toqua à la porte de la maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dean ouvrait la porte, sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut, Dean!

-Heya, Sammy! Entre, Cas a presque terminé de préparer le souper, s'exclama joyeusement l'aîné.

Sam sourit et entra. Il était souvent venu ici, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la maison très jolie. Le rez-de-chaussée était à aire ouverte, il pouvait donc voir la cuisine et la salle à manger à partir du salon. Les choix de couleurs étaient exceptionnels, d'autant plus que les planchers étaient magnifiques. Les comptoirs étaient faits de céramique foncée et les armoires, la table et les chaises étaient faites de chêne massif*. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son frère avait tant de goûts.

Il prit place à la table pendant que Dean allait chercher des bières dans la cuisine juste en face. Castiel se tourna et Sam s'empêcha de pouffer en voyant son tablier «Kiss the Cook».

-Bonsoir, Sam, le salua gentiment l'ange en souriant légèrement.

Dean s'avança vers le brun et l'embrassa sur la joue en prenant les couverts de ses mains pour les porter sur la table. Le cadet inspira profondément l'odeur délicieuse du repas : des raviolis à la sauce rosée. Les deux autres prirent place face à lui, enlaçant leurs doigts sous la table. Castiel baissa la tête, un air honteux sur le visage.

-Pardonnez-moi, le repas est quelque peu banal, mais je n'avais pas les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire autre chose et j-

Dean le coupa en souriant tendrement.

-C'est parfait, Cas.

Ils se sourirent et Sam s'attendrit devant une telle scène. Son frère n'avait jamais été du genre expressif, et le voir aussi ouvert et attentionné envers Castiel ne le laissait pas indifférent. Au début, il avait été surpris de voir un Dean aussi affectueux. Mais maintenant, il était habitué de voir ce genre de spectacle se dérouler et était plus qu'heureux pour les deux amoureux.

Pendant toute l'heure du repas, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. C'est quand Dean cessa de produire des gémissements près de la jouissance («C'est pas ma faute si Castiel cuisine foutrement bien,» c'était-il justifié), que Sam se rendit compte que la main de son aîné cherchait frénétiquement celle de son aimé sous la table. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Dean était-il si nerveux? La maison se fit silencieuse alors que le couple se fixait, les yeux de l'humain anxieux et incertains, et ceux de l'ange, déterminés et aimants. Finalement, l'ex-chasseur laissa échapper un souffle chevrotant de ses lèvres avant de fixer son regard dans celui de Sam. Ce-dernier attendait patiemment que Dean s'explique.

-Je suis vraiment content que tu sois ici ce soir, Sam. J'ai beaucoup aimé parler avec toi pendant le repas, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait passé un moment comme ça. Mais la véritable raison pour laquelle nous t'avons invité, c'est pour te dire que…

Il s'arrêta avant d'avoir fini sa phrase et ravala sa salive, visiblement paniqué. Castiel l'embrassa sur la joue avant de poser leurs mains entrelacées sur la table, bien en face de Sam. Cela prit quelques temps au cadet pour s'apercevoir qu'un bijou décorait l'annuaire gauche de Dean.

Un jonc.

L'anneau était fait d'argent et un magnifique saphir octogonal. Sam ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien, se levant de sa chaise pour contourner la table et se diriger vers Dean. Son aîné baissa la tête et le plus jeune lui empoigna le bras droit pour le forcer à se lever lui aussi. Sam sourit et étreignit soudainement son frère, qui hoqueta de surprise avant de répondre à l'étreinte. Sam le relâcha après quelques secondes et le regarda dans les yeux, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

-Je suis fier de toi, Dean.

Il vit le corps de son frère se détendre et ses traits se décontracter. Sam se demanda pourquoi il avait eu l'air aussi apeuré d'annoncer son mariage avant de finalement comprendre.

Pendant toute leur enfance, John les avait élevés avec des règles strictes et une manière de penser spécifique. Ce qu'il disait était comme une parole sacrée qu'ils se devaient de respecter. Le vieux chasseur n'était pas un homme très ouvert d'esprit, ayant été élevé par un père violent et colérique et ayant été dans les marines. Et John avait toujours répété que les gays étaient répugnants, contre-nature et qu'il n'accepterait jamais d'en avoir un sous son toit (si on pouvait vraiment compter les motels miteux comme un toit). Dean, en mariant un homme, défiait allégrement son père et sa parole. Il avait probablement eu peur que Sam le trouve dégoûtant et qu'il le rejette, ce qu'il trouvait stupide puisqu'il était avec Castiel depuis deux ans.

Malgré leur nouveau départ, ils ne cesseraient jamais d'être hantés par ces années d'horreur, et il le réalisait pleinement maintenant.

Après avoir donné une dernière petite tape sur l'épaule de Dean, Sam se dirigea vers Castiel pour le prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

-Promet-moi de prendre soin de lui, dit-il à l'ange assez bas pour que Dean n'entende que dalle. Il en a assez vécu…

-Je te le promets, Sam, lui répondit le brun avec assurance et sincérité.

Ils se sourirent et se tournèrent vers Dean, qui arrivait avec de la tarte aux pommes, un sourire espiègle étampé sur le visage.

* * *

-Merci d'avoir passé la soirée avec nous, Sam, le remercia Castiel, un bras autour de la taille de Dean.

-Merci à vous deux de m'avoir invité! Vraiment, toutes mes félicitations, continua le cadet des Winchesters. Je suis très heureux pour vous.

-C'est gentil, Sammy. On devrait se revoir plus régulièrement, tu sais? Comme dans le bon vieux temps…

Sam pouffa. Il ne savait pas Dean si nostalgique!

Après avoir parlé plusieurs minutes dans le cadre de porte, Sam finit par s'en aller, essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'il voyait très clairement l'ange embrasser fougueusement son frère au travers du rideau (ouvert) du salon. Il démarra sa voiture et retourna chez lui.

Étendu dans son lit, par-dessus ses couvertures, Sam ne cessait de réfléchir. Il était réellement heureux pour les futurs mariés, vraiment, mais ça lui rappela à quel point il était seul. Pendant ses études, cela ne l'avait guère dérangé, trop occupé à étudier et travailler. Mais depuis qu'il habitait dans cette maison, sa solitude ne faisait que le peser de plus en plus chaque jour.

Il avait bien fréquenté une ou deux filles, mais il n'avait pas été intéressé à l'idée de continuer ces relations. Il ne les aimait pas, elles n'étaient que de simples amies, même des connaissances, rien de plus. Il n'avait jamais été capable d'aimer après… _lui_.

Il se souvenait encore de l'instant précis où il l'avait vu, dans son uniforme de concierge, et du bond spectaculaire que son cœur avait exécuté. _Il_ était tellement adorable, si petit et enjoué, doué d'un humour douteux, que Sam s'y était attaché tellement vite qu'il avait été surpris pendant un instant. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu' _il_ était la créature qu'ils étaient venus chassée, il avait été peiné et s'était senti _trahi_. Trahi par cet être qui avait réussi à le chavirer d'un seul regard et trahi par ce cœur qui était le sien et qui s''était éprit d'un homme hors d'atteinte. Mais, un monstre étant un monstre, il avait consentit à le tuer.

Lors de leur deuxième rencontre, le mardi où il l'avait enfin démasqué après avoir vu son frère mourir des centaines de fois, il avait eu envie de le trucider sur place. Il l'aurait fait si son cœur ne s'était pas mis à bondir dans sa poitrine. Puis, six mois après la mort de Dean, il l'avait supplié de le ramener le mercredi et de lui laisser une chance de passer du temps avec son frère. Il ne savait par quel miracle il avait réussi à convaincre le demi-dieu d'accéder à sa demande, mais il lui en avait été énormément reconnaissant, même s'il souffrait de la promesse qu'il avait faite : ne plus jamais le recroiser ou essayer de le tuer. Cela voulait évidement dire ne plus jamais le revoir.

Puis vint la fois où il fut enfermé avec Dean dans un monde de télévision. Plusieurs pensées l'avaient frappé en le voyant, plaqué contre un mur par son frère. «Quel enfoiré,» «Pourquoi il s'acharne sur nous?,» «Tiens, ses manches sont trop longues pour ses petits bras,» et enfin «Bordel qu'il est sexy.» C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris avoir des sentiments pour _lui_. Il avait évidemment décidé d'enfouir ces émotions interdites au plus profond de lui pour ne jamais y penser à nouveau.

Mais ce soir-là, il n'avait rien pu y faire. Le soir où _il_ les avait sauvés des autres dieux et de Lucifer, toutes ses barrières s'étaient effondrées. Alors qu' _il_ leur avait ordonné de fuir, lame angélique à la main, Sam lui avait pris le visage en coupe et l'avait chastement embrassé du bout des lèvres, tentant vainement de transmettre tout son amour dans ce seul baiser. La vérité était que rien ne pourrait jamais être assez grand pour illustrer ce qu'il ressentait pour _lui_. Après s'être éloigné, il avait murmuré d'une voix tremblante les trois mots qu'il ne croyait ne jamais entendre sortir de sa bouche.

«Je t'aime.»

Les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés à l'être céleste étaient ces trois petits mots qui représentaient tant pour lui avant que son frère ne le tire par la manche de sa veste pour qu'ils partent au plus vite. Il l'avait suivi sans un regard en arrière.

Il regretta ce geste à partir du moment où ils eurent fini d'écouter la vidéo. Bien de qu'humoristique, il s'était figé en entendant la voix de l'ange avouer banalement son propre décès.

Qu'il était mort.

Ce mot faisait partie courante de sa vie. Il rencontrait des personnes, s'y attachait et elles mouraient. C'était la vie d'un chasseur. Il avait même déjà perdu son père et son frère. Mais le perdre _lui_ , en sachant que c'était dans le but de le sauver, avait creusé en lui un trou béant qui ne serait jamais plus comblé. Comme toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimées, _il_ avait été victime de la malédiction qui semblait suivre le cadet des Winchesters. Sam avait déjà expérimenté la perte de personnes qu'il aimait éperdument. D'abord Jess, puis Madison et Amy. Mais le perdre _lui_ l'avait complètement détruit.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi. C'étaient les larmes sur ses joues qui l'avaient réveillé. Il soupira en essuyant son visage avec ses draps. Il pleurerait sûrement pour le restant de ses jours la perte de celui qu'il avait aimé plus que tout.

Soudain, il sentit des bras le serrer contre un torse chaud et une main caresser les cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Il respira profondément en se laissant aller dans l'étreinte, à laquelle il répondit.

- _Gabriel_.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais il savait que l'archange l'avait entendu quand la pression sur son corps se fit plus forte. Il savait que ce n'était pas réel. Que Gabriel n'était pas vraiment là, à lui caresser le dos et les cheveux et à embrasser doucement le dessus de son crâne, mais il ne refuserait pour rien au monde un moment, même minime, avec lui. Il s'agissait pour sûr d'une image envoyée par son cerveau pour le rassurer ou pour combler son absence, mais il s'en fichait.

Il se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Gabriel. C'était fou, même le goût sucré y était. L'odeur douce de cannelle émanait toujours de ses cheveux et sa peau, son touché, ses lèvres, étaient toujours aussi doux. Cela aurait presque parut réel, s'il ne savait pas que le trickster était mort il y avait deux ans de cela.

Sam reposa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son aimé en soupirant de bienêtre. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans cette maison, depuis que la solitude l'envahissait, la copie de Gabriel lui tenait compagnie à chaque fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Au départ, ses instincts de chasseur l'avaient poussé à tenter d'abattre la créature qui _osait_ prendre l'apparence de l'archange. En voyant que rien ne fonctionnait, il demanda un soir si tout cela était réel, ce que l'image s'empressa de nier.

«Rien de tout cela n'est réel, Sam. Mais je veillerai sur toi, toujours.»

À partir de ce moment-là, il n'avait fait que profiter. Il ne pourrait jamais revoir _son_ Gabriel, alors il profiterait au maximum de la présence de celui-ci, même s'il n'était pas réel.

-Je t'aime, Gabe, je t'aime tellement… susurra-t-il en fermant les poings sur le tissu du chandail de son aimé. Pourquoi es-tu parti? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul? J'en ai assez de me battre, de me lever chaque jour sans toi à mes côtés, sans toi pour me faire chier ou me rappeler à quel point la vie est belle. J'en ai marre…

Pendant tout son discours, les mains de l'archange s'afféraient à calmer les sanglots qui secouaient le corps de l'ex-chasseur et lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille. Subitement, les bras de Sam entourèrent son cou et il se retrouva écrasé contre le torse du pllus grand, qui l'embrassa férocement. Il répondit au baiser, et Sam s'éloigna, le souffle court.

-Reste avec moi ce soir, dit-il au creux de son oreille en jouant avec ses cheveux.

Des mains se posèrent sur son torse pour le forcer à se coucher sur le dos et un sourire rassurant apparût sur les lèvres rougies de l'archange.

-Il est temps pour toi de dormir, Sammy, dit le blond en embrassant doucement son front.

L'homme soupira en posant sa tête sur le torse de Gabriel. Sentant ses yeux se fermer irrémédiablement, il marmonna à nouveau les mots qu'il ne souhaitait que redire et redire encore à Gabriel, au _vrai_.

-Je t'ai toujours aimé, mon ange.

* * *

Gabriel se dégagea de l'étreinte d'un Sam endormi et sourit en le regardant dormir. Mon Dieu, il pourrait passer des heures à le regarder, paisible. Mais il ne pouvait risquer de le mettre en danger.

Les larmes aux yeux, il se pencha et embrassa chastement la joue du brun avant de murmurer :

-Je t'aime aussi, Sam, et je t'aimerai toujours.

Ce soir encore, il s'envolerait loin pour laisser couler à flot ces larmes qui ne cesseraient jamais d'inonder son visage. Ces larmes qui redoublaient de volume en pensant à ces petits mots qu'il avait prononcés au moment où Sam lui avait déclaré son amour.

«Je t'aime aussi.»

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de cet OS ^^**

 **Je n'avais pas du tout prévu qu'il soit aussi triste, mais je me suis laissée allée, et voilà le résultat :P**

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plus, surtout à toi, Kori-pon! :D Bonne fête, Onee!**

 **N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont aussi importantes que l'oxygène et les tartes, donc n'hésitez pas à m'en écrire ^^**

 **Gros bisou à tous! XXXXX**

 **P.S. : Je me suis beaucoup concentrée sur cet OS, mais le prochain OS dans mon recueil sera bientôt publié :D**


End file.
